Fire
Description Fire is one of well-known dragon elements, so there's no need to describe its nature. In Pure Light there are 4 fire elements: 2 of light group and 2 of dark group. Light group of elements 1. Fire Normal dragon fire, nothing unusual. 2. Blue fire Blue fire is hotter than just fire, but that's the only difference. Both fire and blue fire are unique to dragons only. Due to its light nature both elements work good on darkers, causing more damage (for example, if a fire hits an ice dragon and ice darker equally, the darker will receive a greater damage). Dark group of elements 1. Dark fire Dark fire is a dark equivalent to simple fire, its colour is closer to dark red. 2. Night fire Night fire is a dark equivalent to blue fire, therefore it's hotter than dark fire. It's "black inside". Both dark and night fire are unique to darkers only. Darkers with dark fire elements can be hit with light fire elemnts and receive a bit of damage, same vice versa. Dark fire and night fire are known to harm non-darkers better than darkers dut to being of dark nature (for example, if dark fire hits an ice dragon, they will be damaged greater than an ice darker). Skill levels & abilities Starter level: Fire dragons start with fire breath, tiny and rather warm, can cause very light burns occassionally, but rarely. Intermediate level: a more stable fire breath, longer and hotter; can be breathed as “spit” (portionally) and as one single, “long” fire breath. Such fire “spits” can be viewed as fire ball prototypes, but it’s only breathed out, though the dragon starts to learn how to form such fire balls in their paws (to use without breathing it). Average level: All the previously listed abilites but stronger and much more stable. Master level: fire breath is mastered, the hottest, but not yet the longest by breathing time. Fire balls can be freely summoned, created out of thin air. On this level the dragon learns basics of heating themselves up, i.e. fire ignition. It allows them to heat up or set on fire a specific part of their body (tail, paws, etc). Upon getting a hold of fire ignition, the fire user gets and ability to set things on fire just by touching it. For example, setting a paper on fire, making it burn. It can also be used to heat some objects, i.e. cooking. The fire ignition is incomplete though, so the master level user can only attempt an incomplete fire fury. The incomplete fire fury consists of a user creating a fire "bubble" around themselves and then making it explode, blasting the enemies out. It also burns the enemies, but not deadly. Guardian level: fire breath reaches its maximum, it can be breathed for the longest time. All other abilities are at maximum too. Fire ignition gets a final upgrade, allowing the fire user to cover themselves completely in fire for some time. Thus the (true) fire fury is possible. The (true) fire fury consists of a user covering themselves completely in fire, while creating a fire "bubble" around themselves. Once it's done, the bubble explodes, blasting all the enemies out with similtaneus burning, often to ashes. Only dragons of guardian level can do this. Gallery 3614c064d9741b6ca618b6c4deeb8ec5.png|Fire colours Notes * Very often fire users are fireproof to majority of fire elements, but even so the fire counterpart (dark fire for fire, fire for dark fire, etc) will harm them a bit. Category:Elemental research Category:Fire branch